The invention relates to a conching machine.
A conching machine is disclosed in DE-A-39 18 813. However, such an arrangement occupies a relatively large amount of space, quite apart from the fact that the conveying properties of a screw of the known conching machine, which screw is arranged on an overflow opening, depend to a very great extent on the consistency of the chocolate paste. However, this in turn influences the reproducibility of a chocolate formulation in a disadvantageous manner since certain additives are added in a relatively small amount in an exact ratio to the relatively large amount of chocolate paste, only in the course of the conching process or subsequently.